Smackdown
by Spacebabie
Summary: While a celebration is going on in Wyvern Elisa needs to be somewhere else. Unfortunatly for her and Goliath that someplace happens to be where the enemy is.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Smackdown

____________________________________________________________________________

She was still as beautiful as ever to Talon. Her delicate features despite the fact that they have the facial bones of a lioness mixed in with her human face reminded the Labyrinth leader of the warm and gentle person she was. Her wavy brown hair flowed around her head and fell beneath her shoulders. Her pelt was the color of fresh corn and her wings were rust red. Gold, brown, and red, the colors of the leaves of trees in autumn. Fang even suggested that she should change her name to Autumn, but Maggie Reed is not the type to bend. To contrast with the warm colors she had selected a leotard in fresh life color of green. The leotard was replaced with a long gown that did little to conceal the large bulge in the middle of abdomen.

"How are you holding up?" Talon asked as they glided towards Wyvern. He was careful not to upset the two bundles he was carrying.

"Hard to glide like this," Maggie said. Like Talon she was carrying two passengers, but unlike him they were under a year old. Their child in her womb and in her arms little Pam. Only four years old and already had a hair cut. Her striped locks were brushed and had a brightly colored bow tied in to them. Talon's bundles were strapped securely to the sides of his chest, but still he held onto them fast. Mandy held onto Talon in a similar death grip. He was brining the twins because their friend Tina Chavez was going to be at Wyvern.

"Are mommy and daddy going to be all right?" The little girl asked.

"They will be fine," Sandy said. "They are grown ups after all."

"Your sister is right Mandy," Talon said. "They are with the clones, but you should hold on to me tighter Sandy." The other twin rolled her eyes before grabbing onto Talon. The panther mutate stared behind him. Gliding next to Maggie was Claw carrying Natalie.

The three of them shifted their wings before landing in Wyvern's courtyard. Seven people were waiting for them as they landed. The owners of the castle David and Fox Xanatos, their son Alex, Matt Bluestone, his son Charlie, and Maria and Tina Chavez were there.

"Greetings Derek," Xanatos smiled

"Xanatos," Talon nearly spat out the name. "The only reason I agreed to this was because Maggie wanted it."

"Understandable. Fox my dear why don't you show them the maternity room we have set up."

"Are you sure?" Talon turned to his mate. Maggie handed Pamela to Natalie before nodding.

"I want my child to have the best care."

"If Claw and I knew," Natalie began. "Or if Xanatos made the offer to us I believe we would have accepted." Claw nodded in agreement. Talon sighed as he unhitched the twins. The two girls ran up to Tina.

"Very well."

"I know you still hate him for what he did to you," Matt said. "but he has changed. Fatherhood does that to a person." Claw nodded again.

"Down down," young Charlie reached for the ground. Matt placed his son on the ground. The hatchling stood up getting an extra leg by supporting some of his weight on his tail.

"This way Maggie," Fox held out a hand. Maggie accepted it.

"I'll come with you," Maria offered.

"So will I," Natalie nodded.

"Can I watch the baby?" Tina asked. "I'll do it free of charge."

"Sure," The brunette human handed the seven year old her infant. Pamela giggled in Tina's arms.

"You behave," Maria looked her daughter in the eye.

"I will. We're going in the big TV room with Hudson."

"Who else will be there?" Talon asked.

"Lexington, Rayne, and Bronx."

"Bonx," Charlie gurgled. He looked up to see his father follow the rest of the males. "Dada no go."

"It will be okay," Matt smiled. "Your going to watch cartoons."

"What cartoons?" Sandy asked. "It's not going to be that stupid Hallie Komet again?"

"Hailey Komet is not stupid," Both Tina and Mandy said.

"Let's each take a baby," Mandy said. "I'll take Charlie. She bent her knees to stare at him at eye level. Want me to pick you up?"

"Up," Charlie lifted his arms. Mandy picked him up.

"I guess I got Alex," The other twin reached for Xanatos's son.

"I'm not a baby," Alex protested and stepped out of range.

"Okay your a tottler."

"That's toddler Sandy," Her sister said.

"Whatever. So is toddler okay?"

"I guess, but I don't wanna be carried."

"How about you hold my hand?" Alex sucked on his finger for a second before nodding. He reached up for Sandy's hand and grabbed on.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Rayne," Tina wanted to scream her name but she remembered she was carrying a baby and shouting might cause the infant to cry.

"Hi Tina," The orange gargoyle smiled. "Who's this?" Pamela reached for her.

"This is Pamela. I think she likes you." She handed the baby to the gargoyle. "Hi guys." She nodded at Hudson, Bronx, and Lexington.

"Hello we lassie," Hudson smiled. Bronx gave her a lick.

"He is so cool," Sandy said of the dog like gargoyle. "Can I pet him?"

"Sure," Lexington smiled. Alex left the blond girl's side to be with him.

"How come there isn't a clone of him?"

"I guess he didn't guard the evil gargoyle and Fang?" Mandy guessed as she stood far away from Bronx.

"That evil gargoyle is Charlie's mother," Lexington pointed out.

"I'm sorry Charlie," The hatchling was too busy blowing bubbles to care. 

"Bonx," He pointed to Bronx.

"I brought a tape," Tina announced. "It has about six episodes of _Hailey Komet_ on it."

"That sounds fine lass," Hudson smiled. "I would like t' see that cartoon." Tina grinned before she traded the tape with Rayne for Pam. The seafoam haired gargoyle walked over to the VCR and placed the tape inside before taking her place on the floor next to Tina. Lexington sat next to Alex who was next to Sandy. In the middle of the row was Mandy still holding onto Charlie. Behind them sat Hudson with Bronx at his feet.

"Is everyone ready?" The elderly gargoyle asked.

"Yes," The chorus of children and gargoyles answered. He smiled and pressed the play button

____________________________________________________________________________

"This room has been set up to be a cross between a hotel room and birthing room," Fox explained as she lead Maggie into a large room that consisted of a large bed, countertops, a close, a bathroom, a TV with a VCR, a card table with two chairs, and few lamps to keep the place lighted up.

"It's lovely," Maggie said. "Thank you."

"When is the due date?"

"I think the middle of April."

"Is it hard to manage?"

"No, I'm getting a lot of advice from both Natalie and Erica."

"Erica?"

"She's the mother of the twins. Diane, Beth, Peter, and Elisa welcomed me into the family, and you and Xanatos are providing me a place to have my baby in."

"Would you like anything?"

"I would like to get settled before I do anything, but I would like to take a bath later."

"I'll make sure you will have everything you will need, bubble bath, lotion loofah."

"I would have been happy with soap, a wash cloth and shampoo...and Talon."

"I'll let him know."

___________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going to give them a bib set," Maria said before taking another sip of her coffee. "Bibs of different colors with pictures of puppies, kittens, ducks and frogs on them. They are gender neutral."

She sat at the table with Demona, Marle, and Gloria. Most of the males were gathered in clusters, except for Frank who was out on a date. Angela stood behind her easle and ws painting Elisa's portrait while Broadway stood by her in case she needed anything. 

"Did you know you were going to give birth to a girl when you were pregnant with Tina?" Natalie asked.

"I didn't want to know, but Hector did."

"And he told you?" Marle asked.

"He did."

"We couldn't afford a sonogram."

"Even if I had one I still wouldn't have known if Charlie would have been a boy or girl," Demona said.

"What's more painful giving birth or laying an egg?" Gloria asked.

"I don't know about the pain," the immortal answered. "but laying an egg is much faster."

"Are you and Jerry expecting?" Marle asked

"No," The Orchid female shook her head. "We only recently got married."

"You had a wedding?" Maria asked.

"No just a small ceremony in front of the justice of the peace."

"Snacks are served," Kitty Masterson entered with a platter tray. "Rice Krispe treats, finger sandwiches, deviled eggs, ants on a log, and pizza rolls. Sorry folks no candy." She set it down on the table closest to where the four women were sitting.

"No Candy?" Broadway turned from watching Angela paint. Kitty waited for nearly a minute before forming her hand into the shape of a gun.

"Gotcha, We have some Dulicena de leche bars, sugar gems and fruity clouds in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

Angela shook her head gently at Kitty's strange behavior before returning to her portrait of Elisa. Her step mother had seemed depressed for a shot while now. The lavender gargoyle thought it would help cheer her up if she asked the detective if she would pose for her. She glanced at the human before mixing up a shade of bluish black on her pallet. Elisa had a peaceful smile on her face but her eyes still had the lingering depression in them.

"Oh my God!" Kitty screamed from the kitchen. The dining area became silent and Xanatos, Brooklyn and Goliath looked like they were about to check on her. "Yes I will!" The concerned expressions on everyone's faces was replaced with looks of confusion. "Look what he did!" Kitty ran in the room dragging Owen behind her. Xanatos's servant's hair was messed up and his face had lipstick kiss prints all over. The taffy haired woman held up a hand. A small diamond ring sparkled.

"Owen you old dog you," Xanatos smiled. "Looks like you are going to have some more time off."

"How did he propose?" Gloria asked.

"Got down on one knee like a gentleman." Elisa watched as the women gathered around Kitty and the men were clapping Owen on the back.

"Angela can we finish later?" Elisa asked.

"I guess so," Angela said. "It does make sense since Owen and Kitty are now engaged." She started to clean up when she noticed Elisa had already left.

"Goliath," Elisa barely breathed her lovers name in his presence before heading towards the parapets.

It was still cold despite the fact that spring was around the corner. She knew she didn't have to wait long. After she shivered for a second time she felt large warm leather wings wrap around her.

"Hey big guy," She greeted.

"Elisa is something the matter?" Goliath asked.

"I need to get out of here."

"Do you want to go for a glide?"

"Yes, I don't care where. Just anywhere but here." She wrapped her arms around him when he picked her up. Making sure she was snug Goliath spread his wings and leaped over the side of the castle.

___________________________________________________________________________

Samson sighed when he heard the third belch and peered up from his copy of Neuromancer. It was reading time for him and the clones, but it had appeared that Hollywood decided to start a belching contest. Half of the clones were engaged in the activity. His mate seemed as upset as he was but kept on reading Frankenstein. Brentwood looked up from his book and for a second it appeared that he wanted to join in, but he just had to find out how the Hardy Boys would solve the mystery.

"What is it with toilet humor?" Erica asked as she brought in a plate of sandwiches. "I thought you were supposed to be reading."

"We are," Samson announced. "Hollywood, Burbank, Malibu stop burping."

"Sorry," All three clones apologized at once.

"Want to be with Maggie and Talon," Burbank said. "I want to see the baby."

"They are not going to have it yet," Erica said. "They just want to bring Maggie to the castle so she can spend some time there until the baby is born. We couldn't wait until she started giving birth to move her."

"Pamela was born here," Brentwood pointed out.

"It's not the best place," Samson said. "It will be like a hospital for Maggie."

"I'm sure if they knew about Natalie's pregnancy ahead of time they would have made the same offer to her," Erica said.

"I think there is more," Delilah said. "Xanatos hurt Uncle Derek and Aunt Maggie. He feels guilty and wants to make it better."

"Wow," Samson smiled at her. "Sometimes I think you are smarter than me."

"No my love you are smarter than me. I made you that way."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Victor entered the room. "She claims she knows you." A young woman with strawberry blond hair entered. Malibu's beak broke into a smile.

"Candy!" He greeted.

"Hi," Candy's voice sounded like it was about to leave. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was puffiness underneath them. "I need someone to talk to."

"Where is Nel and Rose?" Hollywood asked.

"Out of town on spring break."

"Something is wrong isn't it?" Erica asked. Candy nodded her head.

"I just received a phone call from my dad. He is with my mom in the hospital. She has ovarian cancer, and she is...dying" She crumpled to the ground a second after she started crying. Malibu rushed over to her to hold her in his arms.

___________________________________________________________________________

They had glided a fair amount of distance when Goliath landed on a building and set Elisa down.

"Do you want to talk?" Goliath asked before brushing a few of her bangs out her eyes. His mate looked up at him with her amber brown eyes full of tears.

"I'm a bad person," Elisa said.

"No you are not. You are my Elisa. The woman that I loved. You are not capable of being bad."

"I am. I should be happy for everyone. For Derek and Maggie. For Kitty and Owen, but I'm not I'm jealous. I want children...I" Her tears flowed down and she cradled her face.

"Elisa," Goliath pulled her close. "I want to have children with you as well. You know that my love."

"I know." She embraced him. "I feel bad cause I'm thinking of myself instead of them."

"It's normal. Elisa will you marry me?"

"We are already mated."

"I want to give you a wedding. You have been so sad lately. I nearly forgot what you looked like when you were happy."

"I will. I love you." She stood up higher to kiss him. Goliath closed his eyes as he leaned forward and lowered his head. His lips were about to come in contact with hers when he heard something.

"Get down." He pushed her down and fell on top of her to shield her a second before the lazer fired, missing the top of his head by a hair.

"What was that?" Elisa asked.

"It came from over there." He pointed up at the building next to the one they had landed. It was only a few stories taller. A woman in a red, black, and gold robotic suit and wearing a fox like helmet lowered her arm that was armed with a lazer rifle. Next to her stood a green gargoyle dressed in black with red chest armor, arm bands, and shoulder pads. A black leather mask with red slash marks concealed his face.

"Hello Goliath," Canmore greeted. "Dreamed of me lately?"

"Great they are back?" Elisa groaned and reached for her ankle. "Never leave home with out this." She removed a gun, smaller than the one she usually carries, from the holster and aimed it at the two of them. "Don't try anything." If she were on duty she would have announced they were under arrest. Vixen leaped off and rocketed towards her.

"Do na waste yer bullets traitor." Canmore said as Elisa was about to pull the trigger." That armor is bulletproof." The woman in red landed on the police woman and sent her gun scattering across the ceiling top.

"Elisa!" Goliath's eyes were illuminated and was about to help his mate when he heard a woosh of wings. The Hunter placed himself between Goliath and the women.

"Do na have t' worry monster," The former human said. "Lorrie does na hurt her fellow humans. E'en if they are traitors t' there own species."

"Get out of my way!"

"She won't hurt her." He pointed over his shoulder. Lorrie sat on Elisa's legs and held her hands together while the detective struggled to break free. "See?"

"Not going to let you hurt my husband," Vixen said. "He's been through enough pain as it is."

"You are married now?" The glow in his eyes have dimmed.

"Aye, and I heard ye proposing."

"You heard us proposing like I heard Vixen's lazer?" Goliath asked 

"Aye, although I thought the lazer was supposed to have a silencer"

"Damn it," Vixen swore. " I didn't hear it."

"Gargoyles have heightened hearing," Elisa said.

"I'm na a gargoyle," Jon said.

"No you are not," Goliath agreed. "You're a weregoyle."

"I am human."

"Not anymore," Goliath said after sighing. "Look at your wings, your feet," Jon's large green feet were free from his specially made shoes. "Your tail." The long appendage was wrapped around his waist above his pants. "You are stronger than you are during the day. You have different abilities now."

"Thanks t' yer kind. What are ye trying t' do monster? Trying t' convince me t' give up my humanity? t' give up my mission? t' actually _love_ this monstrous form and join yer clan? Don't be stupid. I'm na here t' talk. I'm here t' kill ye."

"Is that why you have a new mask now? You want to kill me while being concealed. Like the very coward that you are."

"Is the Green Lantern a coward?" Lorrie asked. "Is Spiderman?"

"Those are fictional characters," Elisa said while struggling to free herself from the other woman's grasp. "Besides they are heroes."

"I am a hero," Canmore said before slugging Goliath in the face. The other gargoyle's eyes lit up once again before his tail lashed out under The Hunter's feet, tripping him.

"That is what we use our tails for," Goliath said. "You might learn to benefit from it instead of keeping it wrapped like a-" What as the name of that human like alien race from the show the trio liked? "Say gin." The weregoyle said nothing and charged head first into Goliath's stomach causing the other gargoyle to slide back a few feet.

"I might be kind t' ye if ye change me back."

"That is impossible." Goliath kicked him off. "you are going to face it sooner or later, This is permanent." He stood back up. "Accept the fact that you are a weregoyle."

"I am human." He shot out a fist. Goliath grabbed his wrist.

"Look at your hands, are these the hands of a human?"

"I will not let go of who I am. I will ne'er join yer evil race." He wrenched his fist free before striking his foot into against Goliath's loin cloth. The larger gargoyle's eyes lit up from the pain. With a growl he struck Canmore's masked face before sinking his claws into his arm and launching a kick of his own into the other gargoyle's thigh. Canmore grunted from the pain, nearly choking on the growls he was suppressing. The second he felt the kick he was nearly shoved over to the side. He thought he was going to end up on his back when he felt nothing but the rushing of the wind underneath him. Goliath leaped after him.

"Jon!" Vixen loosened her grip long enough for Elisa to free herself. Both women ran towards the end of the building to look down. Jon's wings had spread in time for him to glide safetly to the ground. Goliath landed next to him.

"This is going to end here monster!" Canmore shouted, sending more people to run off the streets. A few brave onlookers peered from windows, alleys, and behind parked cars.

"Gargoyles are not monsters, nor are we demons. You need to let go of this hate."

"I hate you more than I hate this form that The Demon gave me."

"I don't hate you. I don't like you, but I also don't hate you."

"Oh that is nice, is that the same kind of lie ye fed t' the human that loves ye? How long till ye betray her." His face came in contact with Goliath's fist once again.

"I will never betray my mate."

"Oh like ye didn't betray m' brother. Ye have him fooled and ye pulled him in front of ye t' protect yerself."

"He jumped. You are the one who shot him." Goliath dropped the glow in his eyes once more. Jon growled before tackling the clan leader.

"Ye beast, ye demon, ye fecking monster!" The Hunter pummeled Goliath with his fists. "My father is dead because of yer kind. My brother is paralyzed because of ye!"

____________________________________________________________________________

Elisa wanted to be on the ground and where she could try to protect Goliath, but there was one problem. She didn't have wings.

"Where is the fire escape?" She asked.

"Fire escape?" Vixen repeated. "Do you want to get down?"

"No, I want to practice my gymnastic abilities."

"I was going to carry you, but if your going to bite my head off."

"What?" She couldn't figure this woman out.

"I don't want to see Jon get hurt either."

"Well can't you stop them?" She heard the other woman give a breathy sigh.

"I wish." 

"That's what he said."

"What?" 

"That is what Jon said when Jason and Goliath were fighting, before Jason and I fell over and your husband snapped."

"Oh, I have some good new for Jon"

"What?"

"You will learn when I tell him." Elisa shook her head.

"For a enemy your kind of nice."

"Well I am new to this fighting."

_________________________________________________________________________

Goliath had both of the Hunter's wrists in his talons.

"This has got to stop," Goliath said keeping his eyes on the weregoyle's feet. "I would have gone after you that night my clan fought you and the pack, but we were injured and Marle had to keep her tail from bleeding too much until dawn before it retracted into her body. She is a weregoyle like you , but she has accepted what she is. I hope you will learn to as well."

"I will ne'er give in ," Jon said. "This will stop when ye'r good and dead."

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Cause I am the last hunter. I have a tradition t' uphold." He detected movement behind his adversary. "So where is the Demon anyway?" Two humans: a man and a woman were walking up slowly to Goliath from behind. In their hands were the large metallic hammers of the Quarrymen.

"She has reformed. Which gives me hope for yo-" The rest of his sentence dissolved into pain filled roars as the former Quarry's struck at him.

"Thats it m' friends. He is their leader. If ye can get him ye can get them all." Jon wanted to hug them. He never thought he would see the shine of their hammers again. "Ye see Goliath? My m-" He had never experienced the pain of the hammers before. He had seen a few burns caused by one of them accidentally shocking themselves, but not a shock and strike. The blow of the hammers was worse than the crushing pain of one of Wolf's fists and the electric shock radiated through his body. Jon spun around to see the angry face of one of his soldiers ready to strike again.

"Our leader may have disappeared, but he isn't forgotten," The Quarryman said. "This is for John Castaway!"

"Fer me?" Jon asked as he removed his mask. "I am John Castaway." The young man just stopped in his tracks. Jon placed a talon between his nose and mouth forming a mock mustache before switching to his English accent. "Do you worry about these monsters attacking you in your sleep and stealing away your children?"

"Oh my God!" The hammer fell out of his hands. The other two Quarry's lowered their hammers and looked at him.

"John?" The female asked. "Oh God it is you, but how did you become a gargoyle?"

"Them!" Jon pointed towards Goliath who was trying to get back up on his feet. "They had a chemical, a mutagen that causes me to become a gargoyle whenever the sun sets. If they could do it to me there is no saying if they could do that to everyone!" He made sure the other people in the street heard him. Some looked at him, still in disbelief that Castaway was a gargoyle. Others quickly glanced at him before looking at each other and their own hands. A few spread their arms out and flapped them. Jon shook his head in disgust at them. The humming sound of the hammer being turned on made him turn around. The young quarryman who had struck him earlier hefted the weapon once again.

"The Castaway that I knew would want this." He said while tears streamed down his cheeks. "He wouldn't want to live as a monster." The Quarryman closed his eyes and raised his hammer. The sound of metal striking metal entered his ears.

"Get away from mah husband!" Lorrie's southern drawl came out from her mask. The quarryman opened his eyes to see a woman in a robotic suit. His hammer had come in contact with her arm. He looked past her and the Quarryman leader to see a woman stand next to the large purple gargoyle.

"Lorrie let him do it," Jon said.

"What?"

"Maybe he is right."

"No he is not. You can't let them kill you."

"It would be better."

"How would it be better? Would Robyn and Jason think it would be better? You can't die and leave them. I don't want you to die." She lifted up her face mask. Her eyes were filled with tears. "What about me? I love you. You can't leave me. You can't leave us."

"Us?"

"Remember how I've been queasy in the mornings lately? I was at the doctor while you were training today. I'm pregnant."

"Ye are?" Jon's eyes widend and filled with warmth as he stood back up and pulled her into an embrace. "We are going t' be parents." His wings wrapped around her. "I love ye."

Elisa gingerly held Goliath's hand. The clan leader got off of his knees before smiling at the woman he loved.

"I am fine," He said. "Nothing a day of sleep can't cure."

"We got to get you out of here."

"What about Hunter and Vixen?"

"Nevermind them we have to get you away from the Quarrymen."

"Hunter is a Quarryman."

"Not any more. He shot himself in the foot. Now lets get you home." Goliath stood up straighter and turned his head into the opposite direction. "So you agree?"

"No." Goliath made his way to closest building and began climbing. The older male Quarryman was berating the younger one for trying to kill Castaway instead of helping him. The woman was too shocked. "There is car accident not too far from here." Goliath spread his wings once he had enough height and glided off.

"Leave me here," Elisa sighed. Her gaze returned skyward when she heard another set of wings. Canmore was gliding after him. "Goliath Canmore is right behind you!"

"Do you have a cell phone?" Vixen ran up to her.

"What? A cell phone?"

"Somebody call nine one one!" She turned to Elisa after she saw a few people fish in their pockets for their phones. "Ready for another ride?"

"Don't really have much of a choice."

__________________________________________________________________________

Jodi knew her parents were going to jump out of their skin. They have been wary about letting her ride with her boyfriend but she assured them that Brett was a good driver. Now they were never going to let her go out with him again. Even though it wasn't his fault. The other driver was coming at them from the opposite direction. It looked like he was driving on the wrong side of the road.

"Brett?" She turned to him. He was only about a year older than her but he had a face that appeared to never age. "Oh God Brett you're bleeding." A small cut was over his left eye and blood was dribbling down his face.

"It's just a small cut," Brett said through gritted teeth.

"But you are pain."

"It's my foot. I think it's broken. Oh man my dad is going to flay me. I messed up his car."

"It's not your fault. The other guy was drunk. Oh no." The last two words came out as a gasp.

"What?"

"It's those things, those gargoyles. One is really big, and the other is wearing this strange mask. Oh God I'm scared. Wait there are two people. One is like wearing this strange metal costume, and they are talking to those gargoyles."

"I can see them. Don't worry I won't let those things hurt you."

"Keep your distance people!" Elisa shouted. "There needs to be a clear path for the ambulances to get through." Closer to the two wrecked cars were Vixen and the two gargoyles.

"You, Goliath right?" Vixen asked. "Whatever. Check that one car with the two passengers. ask if they are all right. Jonny you check on the other car and see if the people need help. Ask the same questions."

Goliath approached Brett's car.

"Get the hell away from us!" Brett shouted.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

"Do I look like I'm injured?" Brett asked and pointed to his cut.

"Don't hurt him!" Jodi shouted.

"I won't," Goliath turned to where Vixen stood. "They are talking. One of them is bleeding from a wound in his forehead."

"Tell them not to move. Is the other one hurt?"

"She appears fine."

"Ask if she has anything that she can apply to his wound to stop the bleeding."

"Do you have anything to stop his bleeding?"

"What?" Jodi asked.

"He wants to know if you have anything that can apply pressure to my head," Brett replied. "Don't you have a travel pack of tissues?"

"I think so." Jodi rooted around in her purse and pulled out a soft rectangular package covered in a shiny plastic material. She ripped it open and leaned over to keep the whole wad against Brett's injury.

"Hello," Jon greeted the man in the other car. He appeared a few years older than the weregoyle and was slumped over his wheel. "Lorrie!" Jon turned towards her. "He is unconscious!"

"Open the door and see if he is bleeding," Lorrie answered. Jon grabbed the handle and gave it a jiggle. It was locked. Gritting his teeth Jon used every strength in his body to rip the door off. His nostrils were met with the pungent scent of sweat and alcohol.

"He is na breathing!" 

"Is his heart beating?"

"Aye."

"Okay this is one of those cases where you have to move the victim. Un buckle the belt and gently lift him to the ground." Jon followed her instructions, taking extra care not to cause damage to his back. "Do you know rescue breathing?" She appeared by his side.

"Nae, its been awhile, but I do na want t' risk it." Lorrie nodded before she cradled the man's head. She placed one hand on his forehead and gently tilted it back while while she placed her other hand under the bony part of his chin and lifted his jaw. She kept tilting his head back until the air way was opened. Pinching his nostrils together she slowly breathed into his mouth. She waited a few seconds before breathing into him again. The man gasped and coughed. She kept her eyes on him, until he took a deep breath and began to breath normally.

"Ye did it."

"She sure did," A man said from behind. The both turned their heads to see two EMTs approach them. "We'll take over from here." Lorrie nodded before stepping back. She and Jon both turned to see Goliath and Elisa facing them.

"Gargoyles feel this need," Goliath began. "An urge to protect, to help humans. Canmore you felt that tonight."

"That wasn't some need," Lorrie said. "It's called human compassion, being a good Samaritan."

"Oh I feel a need t' protect all right," Jon pointed at Goliath. "T' protect m' species from the likes of-" He stopped when a small green puff appeared and began to encircle his body leaving a smoky comet like trail that covered his body in a glittering green mist. A similar mist formed around Vixen's middle.

"What in the world?" Elisa asked.

"What was that?" Vixen added.

"If I find that I actually become stone during the day," Jon growled. "Or if I have some disease then so help me God I'm going t' not just kill ye, but make ye suffer, but right now I have t' get m' wife home."

"I think I'll take you home," Vixen grabbed on to him tightly before rocketing off.

"We let them go," Elisa said while she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Can't really bring them in," Goliath replied. "We were at a stand still before the Quarrymen interrupted." He noticed her expression. "What is it?"

"It's not fair. Even they can have children."

__________________________________________________________________________

"I'm not sleepy," Sandy put her foot down in protest.

"Neither am I," Tina agreed.

"I am," Mandy said before yawning. Both Tina and Sandy kept their jaws clenched but the urge got the better of them. Both girls nearly yawned at the same time.

"See you are tired," Maria said.

"No I'm not," Tina protested. "I only yawned cause Mandy did."

"Yeah Mandy," Sandy agreed. "You know that is contagious." Claw placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aw man I don't want to go home. Not until I found out what that green stuff was."

"We'll tell you in the morning," Talon smiled before strapping Sandy to Claw's side. Mandy was already secured. The tiger mutate held the children tightly before leaving.

"Thanks for the spare bassinet," Natalie said as she tucked in her daughter. "And thanks for letting me spend the night."

"It's no problem," Fox said.

"Do you know what that stuff was?"

"I have no clue, Except Demona was absent when it happened."

"Good news!" Matt entered the room followed by Demona. "Beloved why do you tell them?"

"I recently cast a spell," Demona said

"Mother?" Angela asked.

"It is a good kind of spell."

"What is a good kind of spell?" Goliath asked He and Elisa had returned.

"A spell that prolongs the life of all weregoyles," Demona respond. "Once they have reach the age of eighteen their aging process slows so that they age at the same rate as gargoyles."

"So Charlie will be eighteen when he's eighteen, not thirty-six?" Marle asked. "And then he will age like the rest of us?"

"Yes and your future children."

"All weregoyles?" Elisa asked.

"All in the city. Frank was out of the castle with Jam. I didn't know where he was so I made it so that it effected all weregoyles in the city."

"Including Jon Canmore?" Goliath asked. Demona's jaw dropped and Matt's hand flew to his forehead.

"He's back in town?" Broadway asked. Both Elisa and Goliath nodded.

"Great now we have as twice as long to deal with him," Matt groaned.

"And his unborn child," Elisa added. Her eyes were downcast.

"His mate is pregnant?" Broadway asked.

"Yes," Goliath confirmed.

"We are talking about that ex nurse right?" Gloria asked.

"Yes."

"I wonder what their kids will be like," Brooklyn said.

__

The End


End file.
